What goes around
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Rumple has just learned the shocking truth. He is the Savior, the one born to save everyone. Now, Belle wants him back.


"Rumple is this true?" Belle asked. Everyone was still reeling from the news. Rumple was the Savior. The man who had been kicked down as a coward, reviled as a villain, and loved by no one, was born to be the greatest hero of all.

"Yes, it's true," He confirmed. It was all he could do to keep from shaking. The Savior? Him? He was the Dark One, a villain. Being the Savior was Emma's job. And his mother had loved him! Her darkness was the result of her being desperate to protect him. But she had failed. He was destined to die, by her hand no less. He would have to kill her, and die himself in the process. Belle knelt down by him.

"All these years. All these years I've known there was a good man behind the beast. And now you know it too."

He couldn't handle this, but through his turmoil, Belle's words struck something in him. He was finally seeing what she was.

"Did you?" he asked quietly. "Did you always know?"

"Of course I did." She went to kiss him, but he pulled away, to the shock of everyone including Rumple himself. But now something inside him had snapped, and he told her exactly what he was feeling.

"Then why did you leave me at the well, when my heart was so pure I could pull Excalibur from the stone? Why did you take Gideon from me, afraid I would hurt him? If you never doubted me, why did you take a sleeping curse from Zelena, the woman who tricked my son into giving his life to bring me back? Why did you hide from me on the Jolly Roger? You trusted a man who _shot you_ over me."

Belle stepped back. Never once had Rumple ever spoken to her that way. He'd been angry at her when he believed she was working for the Evil Queen, but this was something new.

"Rumple I-"

"Don't. Don't say you needed to protect yourself or you were protecting Gideon. I've done more than a few dark things, but never once have I ever harmed a child. I dedicated my life to getting Bae back. You know that. I crippled myself on the battlefield to be with him. I ended the Ogre Wars and saved the lives of thousands, perhaps millions of children. I went to Neverland knowing I would die to save Henry, But I couldn't be trusted around my own son? If you'd trusted me, and not given him to the Blue Fairy, he wouldn't have gone through twenty eight years of hell." He took a shaky breath and continued.

"And I know I've gone behind your back on things, but have I ever raised a hand to you? Denied you anything you needed? Made you feel like less than what you are? Even when you were working for me I gave you plenty of time to read, and the work I asked of you was no harder than what would be expected of any housewife. I gave you a library, and even protected you when you were taken by Malificent, Ursula, and Cruella. What did I ever do to you that was so horrible?"

"But- we can really be together now," Bell started to protest. No one could believe Rumple had really said those things.

"Why? Because I'm the Savior now? Because now you think I can be the white knight you always hoped I'd be? Or is it because you know Saviors are destined to die and you want to be an honorable widow?" The memory of Milah telling him other women got to be honorable widows would never leave him.

"Rumple I'd never want that. I want to make a fresh start. We can make it work"

"I don't know that I want to make it work." Rumple threw the words she'd told him at the well back at her. "Now, I need to protect my heart." Belle stepped back, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"You don't mean that," she gasped

"I've never been more serious in my life, Dearie. I let you treat me like dirt. I even let you be with another man! Name me one other man who would tolerate that. Now I'm the one who's had enough. You never loved me. The only reason you're even thinking of being with me now is because I'm the Savior."

"That's not true. We were starting to work together for Gideon." Tears were on her face.

"How appropriate. Crocodile tears for the Crocodile right? I'm sure that's how you see me after all the time you spent with the pirate." Now that so much had poured out, he felt drained, as well as regretful of talking to Belle that way in front of their son.

He turned sadly to Gideon.

"Son, I'm sorry. More sorry than I can say. I hated arguing with Milah in front of Bae, and I hate doing this in front of you. But I've had all I can take. I hope you can understand." Rumple wasn't even sure what made him lose it so completely in front of Gideon. He just knew he couldn't take any more. Everything was just too much, and now, on top of it all, he was destined to die, and Belle was acting like this was a good thing. She'd said she always knew there was a good man behind the beast, but those words meant she still saw the beast, not truly the man.

"I think I understand," Gideon said softly. "I was wrong about you from the beginning. Ever since I returned to this world, you've done everything you could to help me."

"And whatever happens between your mother and I, that will never change. I will always do everything I can for you, I promise. And I don't break promises." Belle looked on in disbelief. Gideon was backing his father, after all he'd once warned her about?

"Gideon no-" Belle started, but he cut her off.

"No, Mother. We were wrong. And I for one am willing to admit it." He embraced his father, And Rumple held him a moment.

"I'm sorry I failed at keeping you safe, son. But I will get your heart back. I won't let you be hurt again."

Gideon nodded. "I trust you, father."

Those words gave Rumple a confidence he hadn't had in a long, long time.

"I need to keep you bound here for now, just until we get your heart back and know she can't control you. But after that, I hope he can make a fresh start," Rumple said.

Gideon nodded, and gave him a smile. Rumple hated binding him, but for now it was for everyone's safety. He went towards the door, leaving Emma, who'd watched the entire scene in silence, and Belle, who was still looking at him tearfully.

"Rumple, I really do hope you'll give me a second chance."

He stared at her a moment.

"Perhaps someday, Dearie, when I feel you sincerely want it. And IF that day comes, it can't be because you see the man behind the beast, or the beast you can change. It will have to be because you love me as I am. If I survive the final battle that's coming, maybe someday a long time from now I'll give you that chance."

With that, he stepped out the door to confront his mother.


End file.
